Laddy Nutface: Episodic Part VI - Power of the Moon Brothel Kingdom
by mramazingfuntime
Summary: In Laddy Nutface: Episodic Part VI - Power of the Moon Walker Kingdom Brothel System, we return to Laixhrozian's grand epoque of reproductive experimentation as guided by her large and pleasant tittybits! What will the Kingdom of the Moon be able to manage in order to recriminate her? Knowledge shall abound as you read with your eye!


Laora flipped off a man in anger. The man crashed into a wall, the twisting wreckage flapping about causing damages. Oh no!

The police came and called one another up on the telephone. "Quick," "Get the Chief" some of them whispered to eachother.

Lagface went quick to the shadowy bits, away from the line of sight. She snuck into the hole and got out the drill machine.

THe police drones past, sounding like a bee on acid when it was being raped by the moon. Loolaa crept past - she needed to pay the rent.

"I need to pay my rent," she murmered. Her face was obscured with the blood of her enemy. The buidling was right inf ront of Lahvghhnb 's face bit, and she scanned it with her eye holes. She knew she needed to throw the hook upwards, so she did, it landing into the face of the man. She grappled her way upwards, her breasticles wobbling (WATERSHED!) and she got up and stole the things and left.

That saturday, Laaatttttttpap was ambling pointlessly about the mansion complex. The ancient waiter approached, offering drinks of pop and juice. Lajjhh took them and sucked them into her digestive system. She flomped over to the telephone and annwered it.

"Hello?" she breathed, her lips elongating towards the mouthpiece.

The person on the phone spoke in reply, presumably.

"You are required for the job. Come to us, and we'll fit you out with the equipment you'll going to need." Lacvvvvvvvv thought for a second and then stopped and went off outside, trampling a snail. She got into the motorbike seat and drove it at strange velocities hitherto unknown to science.

The world passes, and Jackface got off next to the Government Building. A large man with no visible eyes, but only a slit, came and dragged her inside.

"Poopypants," began the man, "I need to you to operate this assignment successfully for the US."

She was Liberty and so she knew her duty to protect the Senate and Presedent.

"Ja," she said. "Ja."

The Moon was a worthy pile to get to. Lackckcjcjvhbgue required a whole rocket to accomplish the goal; she still managed to wear skimpy clothing. WATERSHEDDIJSDIOUASD

Brazilians milled around aimlessly, looking for gold in the hills. Looaop arrived in Brazil that day; looked about and flapped her gums at the man behind the immigration desk.

"Br?" the man said.

"Hoyo," said Laccccccccccccc. She hissed and slithered into the streets.

The communion priest came up to her, looking shady in his Mexican hats. He moved slowly up to her face bits - his own one was dented and disfigured with years of constant movement and undulations. His nose pricked up.

"Me llamo Jorgensen III. Que?"

Loopythrush gaped suddenly at this information. She knew where the evil one Mordekaiser was. She heard the distant callings 'hueuehueheuheuheuheueheu...'

She rented a crap car and drove up to the mountains. Mordekaiser hung around moodily, looking shifty. Suddenly a puzzle level happened.

Lazlow noticed the rocks and evil vines and ancient olmec heads hanging around hideously in the darkened corners of the valley. She had to swing once or twice along the vines and smash into rocks and had to reload a few times, because she died. Anyway, she soon got up to the house.

"Hello deary," said Granny. She scuttled off, and Mordekaiser came in the window.

"mordekaiser es numero uno huehuehuehuehuehuehuehuehue gibbe money pliaze hueheuhe..."

Ghastlied by this development, she got into the dungeon and found the prisoners. They were trapped in the dungeon. Laffafaf fiddled about with some levers. David the Racist emerged, slowly, blinking at the might of Lavvjvjj's breasts. WATERSHIED

Michael Rosen, a Jew, came into the desks and wrote down some notes.

"Give this to my children he croaked," and died. Sadness welled up inside of Ladder Floop's faces. She stole the ammunition and fired upon all the guards that charged her with assault. She dragged herself into the drainage system.

"Sus," she murmured slowly with immense concentration. Her voice sounded like a thousand captivated rhinos being executed by a very, very small nuclear device. She crawled along the ducts until she got into the lair.

The evillian man probed about with his proboscis. His psuedopods flapped about innocently.

"Ha! HAA!" he roared, falling over. Then Joopenkorm drooped in through the floor.

"I get you!" she fornicated, and embraced the man in passionate destruction. She went to his face and said:

"You." With a husk of a voice she said "you" again, just to make the point.

The sun shone risingly over the Parliament of England. Americans thrilled about her, asking questions. One of them was recognisable.

"Ahem," he says. Lazylegs fearfully celebrated her victories, knowing her consequences would be dire!

Ending


End file.
